


with the power of mona and glock 18 on their side

by hackercatz (tsunbrownie)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (with everyone), Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, MONA IS MACHINE, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, SAVE LIVES BY COMMITTING CRIMES, Slow Burn, akira is a god mode abuser, au with the sole purpose of seeing akechi and akira shoot a lot of people, i swear it's not crack despite the name, or: p5 person of interests au, side shihoann and makoharu, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunbrownie/pseuds/hackercatz
Summary: Akechi's lost his purpose of life after a single bullet, continuing to exist because his breath didn't leave him. But sometimes your shitty life gives you another chance you didn't ask for in a shape of a cute, raven-haired boy that can shoot eighteen people all while staring at your face.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	with the power of mona and glock 18 on their side

**Author's Note:**

> inspired heavily while talkin w zov. there aren't enough feral, murdering akechis. youre welcome u should watch poi for the lesbians (rootshaw is where i will DIE) 
> 
> slow updates bc i gotta finish cpv!

_two years ago__

_"Can't believe Mona spit out Shido's number,"_ Oracle chirps as the sound of light clicking echoes and travels down the connection, _"I mean, about time for a rematch, but damn." _

Shido is a name that gets every member of the Phantom Thieves burning. Skull and Panther had been done wrong by Kamoshida, one of Shido's lower contacts. Fox had been involved in a crime of counterfeiting, forced into by gunpoint. Queen's sister mysteriously disappeared while digging after Shido and his shady money trail. Noir's father was brutally murdered and his corpse was hung, advertising to Shido's other enemies what happens if they went against the most important man in the country. The original programmer of the Machine, or as everyone calls him, Mona, had been murdered brutally by one of Shido's subordinates--who had been Oracle's mother. Or specifically, Black Mask. It wasn't his usual MO, masking his crime as a car accident than a clean bullet in the skull, but they didn't need to know that to know it was his job. He was particular about leaving trails like that. Joker--Joker lost his stellar position in the Agency for one remark. Not that he regrets it: he'd go back and do it again, the bastard deserved more than a punch in the face for treating people as consumables. 

None of them regrets the turn of life it had taken to bring them here together: one as the Phantom Thieves, Mona's all seeing eye feeding them numbers of people who would soon be conspirators or victims of first degree murder and everyone working hard to stop it from occurring. Akira still gets christmas cards from Mishima every year. It's surely better working under a prodigy hacker and a billionaire successor than for Shido's shady regime. 

Anyways: since Mona popped out Shido as this week's lucky number, that meant Shido was either going to murder someone or get murdered by someone. Akira seriously wished it was the latter, but probability wise it was most likely the former. Especially considering there was a detective currently coming up this high ass building. 

He didn't know much about Goro Akechi, more than what the public knew about him: very famous, very talented, graduated college at eighteen, worked up a fast track to become a proper detective by the age of _twenty four_. According to Makoto, who was still in uniform, that was apparently amazing. The guy's past hardly revealed anything, either, no father in the picture, mother commits suicide when he was twelve, which motivated him to pursue justice. That matched up with his interviews on TV. 

It felt fake to Akira's third eye--the smile was a bit too brittle, there was a hidden edge to his syrupy words, and his mannerisms all screamed one of a collared pet. Restrained, controlled anger. And because Akira's third eye was _never_ wrong, they hacked into Akechi's online contacts and realized he was connected to Shido. He had to be another of Shido's victims, trying to tie the noose around him 

With insane encryption, if-- _"Found out what Akechi and Shido were talkin' about, Oracle?"_

_"I may be a miracle worker, but I'm not Mona," _Oracle grumbles as she works quickly,_ "Shido is the goddamn prime minister of the country. His security is top notch."_

"Have you at least found out how Akechi Goro is connected to him, Oracle?" Joker fixes the earpiece and checks his guns, plural. And a lot of bullets. "He might be the intended victim. If that's the case I'd rather intercept him before his blood is plastered all over Shido's window." 

_"God knows. IDK why they would need this heavy security for whatever they're talking about; for all I know, it could be a sex scandal,"_ Oracle informs them. 

_"Dude, the guy's old enough to be Akechi's dad," _Skull moans from the other side of the building. 

_"Or maybe Akechi's been digging after Shido secretly like all of us, too."_ Panther is quiet. _"All our research converged to Shido and Black Mask, too. He's a good detective, isn't he?"_

_"If that's the case, Shido would definitely kill him!" _Oracle chirps. "_Akira, he's in the elevat-oh, oh no."_

"What is it?" Akira feels the blood freeze in his veins. Oracle is hardly thrown out of her zone, and anything that confuses her cannot be good news. 

_"The security footage is ten minutes delayed! God, how didn't I realize-- Akira, you have to go in now--"_

There's a sound of a gunshot from the bug they've placed, but it's muffled and faraway, as if someone's made sure to cover it up. That would explain why they weren't hearing any sort of conversation on the top floor; they were distracted by their plan that they weren't thinking of a contingency. Akira swears and rushes in, once again blaming himself for being played by Masayoshi Shido. Not again, not again, _can't_ be late again, is what he's thinking as he smashes a window and bypasses through Shido's insane security with Oracle's masterkey. Once he reaches the top floor, he pushes open expecting to find the dead eyes of a prodigy detective.

Instead, he comes face to face with Shido's body with his head blown out. The sheer gore of it has Akira backing away--he's been doing this for years now, but someone's not just blown out his brains but also split his stomach. The kill is clearly driven by vengeance; for a ten minute job at best, it's been done to drive out maximum pain. 

Expectations, expectations. Stereotypes are dangerous in their field for a reason: they cloud your judgement of the blatantly obvious. Shido was one of those targets they easily saw one side of, because of Akira's history with them. After all, this man was Prime Minster. He could have been a victim as much as a conspirator. 

Akechi is nowhere to be seen, and Akira steps forward to observe the head injury, driven by his third eye. The bullet used in this kill is particular, very particular indeed. It's specially issued for one person's use only, and aptly named 'Loki'. It's Black Mask's trademark, and only his. The weight of the deduction sinks to the bottom of the stomach as Oracle's hyperventilated shouts telling him to _get out of there, get out of there you idiot,_ echoes on the outer sides of his mind. 

Akechi Goro is Black Mask, Shido's closest acquaintance and his right hand hitman. 

_And he just murdered Masayoshi Shido. _


End file.
